Thinking and Acting
by Anders1
Summary: Oneshot AU In the beginning of his fifth year Harry gets an idea while thinking back to the Goblet of Fire.


It was a few weeks into school in Harry's fifth year. He was sitting in the Gryffindor common room writing a novel length essay for transfiguration, due tomorrow. He was just finishing it with his name at the bottom when someone said Lumos in his head.

_If Barty Crouch Jr. can take my name and put it into the goblet of fire making a magically binding contract that affects me, then why can't I take someone else's name and make a contract that binds them._

Harry rolled up the essay neatly and put it into his book bag before saying to Hermione and Ron that he was tired and wanted to go to sleep. Fortunately Hermione convinced (forced) Ron to stay and finish his essay.

Walking into his dorm room and lying on top of the bed with all his clothes still on Harry pulls the curtains closed.

_Dumbledore said that Barty made it by using my name from one of my DADA essays and just cutting it out and placing the name into the goblet... So, can't I then use something Voldemort has written and just erase the text and write my own, just leaving his signature?_

When the transfigurations class ended the next day Harry told Hermione and Ron that he had to say something to McGonagall. Once the rest of the students had exited Harry walks over to the front of the room where McGonagall has already started to correct the essays.

Giving his own essay to the professor Harry asks casually, "Professor, are the essays we turn in saved?"

"Yes, they are, Harry. Why do you ask?" McGonagall looks up from the parchments she has been correcting.

Harry fidgets for a while before he says, "I wanted to look at some of the things my parents has written." He looks down onto his feet, "I... I would not even recognize my mum's writings if someone put it with a permanent sticking charm onto my glasses..."

The professor shakes her head sadly and smiles one of her rare smiles. "Of course," She takes out a small note writing a permission slip for Harry to check through the old students papers from the library. "here you go, just ask Madam Pince and she will show you where they are. Now go along so you don't miss lunch."

A few weeks later when Harry finally manages to get to the library alone without Hermione, (Ron you could not get in there even if you tried,) he walks over to Madam Pince and shows her his paper from professor McGonagall.

A minute later Harry stand in a huge side room to the library that he did not even know existed. He got there by going in through an invisible door just inside the entrance of the library. The room is filled up to the roof, which is high enough that you need to use a ladder to get to the highest shelves, with bookcases. The bookcases are filled to bursting with boxes looking somewhat like cardboard.

_Looking through all these will take ages... I'll just have to use magic then._

"Accio box marked T.M. Riddle." After saying the spell Harry looks around. _Did the spell not work? Why is not the box coming?_

Right then he is thrown to the floor by a big box hitting him squarely in the back. Once he manages to get his breath back he sits by the box on the floor opening it. He pulls out a parchment from the middle and looks it through.

_This is Voldemort's writing alright. I'd recognize it anywhere from that blasted diary._

"Scourgify." He says thinking on all the text on the page except for the signature and the date on the bottom.

He pulls out a writing quill and ink and starts to device a magical contract.

_I, Tom Marvolo Riddle, hereby state that I will, at the date of... _"Tempus plus one day" he directs the spell to where he left off writing. _give up all my magic after having taken all death eaters to the Ministry of Magic, Magical Law Department and submitted to the full extent of the fair verdict of the trial. This is a magically binding contract. Signed_

Harry places the completed contract back into the box and returning the box to its proper place (one place where there was a large enough gap to fit the box in at least) with a levitation charm. Heading out from the library he returns to his friends.

Two days later Hermione almost suffocates on her toast when she is reading the Daily Prophet while eating her breakfast. She shoves the open paper to Harry all the while coughing and choking.

The paper says:

"You-Know-Who turns himself in!

Yesterday He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named turned himself in to the Aurors with over a hundred of his Death Eaters floating unconscious behind him.

A stunned eyewitness says 'This morning You-Know-Who just suddenly apparated into the atrium with hundreds of black cloaked death eaters. At first we though it was an attack but He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named just walked calmly over to the elevator and presented his wand saying that he was on his way to the court rooms for trial.'

Another eyewitness states that You-Know-Who shrunk down all the Death Eaters into size like toothpicks when he could not get room with all of them into the elevator at the same time.

The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, made a statement just before the printing of this paper confirming the truth of You-Know-Who's appearance and that all the Death Eaters that arrived has been given sentences in Azkaban, from just a couple of months to life sentence depending on the severity of the crimes they confessed to. The Minister also said that You-Know-Who himself has been sent to a top secret super high security prison that we at the Daily Prophet has never heard of, he called it 'dlrow elggum ot elixe'.

This is all we had time to get for today's paper, stay tuned for tomorrow where we will have more detailed descriptions of what happened.

For the Daily Prophet, Barnabas Cuffe"


End file.
